cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brook Magnum
Background Information Brook Magnum is a private detective that has been tackling mysteries in Centrus City for the majority of his teenage years and adult life. He's always had a knack for noticing subtle details that others would miss, so he decided to use that to his financial advantage. One day when Brook was a young boy he was playing with his younger brother in the park. The two boys were playing around with their magical spells that they had just acquired; in particular, they were both using Lightning Maya. The boys were playing to their hearts content when suddenly Brook called out to the god of Lightning as a joke. Little did Brook know that the god would respond by striking lightning down on his younger brother, killing Thomas instantly. Brook's family was devastated from the event. The family unit was torn apart by the loss, driving the father to try and shoot himself with his Yura pistol. Brook's mother tried to stop the suicide and in her attempts to disarm Brook's father she was shot. She succumbed to her wounds and passed away shortly... and Brook had witnessed this happen. The young boy fled from his house and never looked back, somehow ending up in the custody of his current foster mother shortly afterwards. Brook's father was never found after the murder was committed. Whilst Brook was being raised in a new home he discovered his secondary Maya: Spirit. It was then that he subconsciously called back the soul of his deceased brother Thomas in the spirit form of Second Chance. From that point forward Brook and his spirit brother sought forth as detectives in order to track down their father to learn why mother had to die. Post-Timeskip During the four years following the defeat of Destructus, Brook continued his training to become a teacher for the new academy opening in Centrus City. He and Izzy remained close as lovers over the years, not going further than that as Brook had not yet proposed to her. He was hired as a teacher at the academy the first year it opened and has been working there for a few years as both the Spirit Maya teacher and Lightning Maya teacher. As for his Detective Agency... well, the shop has been closed for now but not forgotten. A day will come when it will need to be opened again. Abilities/Maya Brook is a Lightning and Spirit Maya user. As a result, both he and his spirit utilize Lightning magic almost to a degree of mastery. Brook has had years upon years to practice using his Mayas, to the point that Brook can idly summon Second Chance for an entire day without straining himself. Spirit Maya-''' With the spirit of his deceased brother, Brook can utilize Spirit Maya. Its normal form is that of a green cloak, green hat, a mask, and white gloves. This form is exact same as the comic book hero Greencoat that Thomas always read as a kid. Second Chance can use lightning just as Brook can, and when worn acts as a sort of armor for Brook. It can take high amounts of damage from normal people, but does little against more powerful foes. When '''Awakened, Second Chance transforms into Thomas Magnum. His lightning skills are on par with Brook's own skills at this level, causing for extremely devastating attack combos. Thomas utilizes a chain that he can control at will, mostly used for restraining foes so Brook can land powerful blows. 'Lightning Maya-' Brook can use the element of Lightning as a Maya. He is self-trained in this magic and has developed his own personal style as a result. Unlike most lightning users, Brook has focused most of his training to use Lightning Maya inwardly more than externally. To show for it, he can move his body and react to attacks at unfathomable speeds and force that could potentially be threatening to Strength users. As time has progressed throughout the plots, Brook has become more and more in tune with his Lightning Maya; to the point where no electricity shows when he is using Lightning internally but instead a soft blue glow from his body. Personality Brook is an outwardly happy and sarcastic man. He's always making sarcastic quips in most conversations he has, and even in the heat of battle he can't resist a sly remark. Most people will think of him as an overall jokester. However, this is just an act he puts up for others to keep them at ease. Inside he's a broken man scarred from the events of his past. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think of the horrors he had to witness at such a young age. Even though he's over the events now, he is still somber and respectful to the events of the past. Whenever the topic is brought up he becomes more serious compared to his usual self. Other than that, he remains a sarcastic and lighthearted man.Category:Character